


Loss

by Sweets_Thief



Series: Kylux Oneshots [2]
Category: Star Wars Episode VII: The Force Awakens (2015)
Genre: Ambiguous/Open Ending, Gen, I'm Sorry, M/M, character death/implied character death
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-12-17
Updated: 2016-12-17
Packaged: 2018-09-09 08:40:44
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,489
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8884354
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sweets_Thief/pseuds/Sweets_Thief
Summary: Hux and Kylo are ordered by Snoke to go on a mission together. Things don't go as planned with disastrous consequences.





	

**Author's Note:**

> I used the warning Major Character death but it should really be both character death/implied character death \o/ I'm sorry lmao
> 
> my tumblr [Ranny's Stuff and Things ](http://rannystuffandthings.tumblr.com/)

 

 

Hux decided that he never wanted to go on a mission with Kylo Ren again and they had only been there for roughly five minutes. After the destruction of Starkiller, the Supreme Leader had ordered Hux to come up with some more weapon ideas to prove he was still useful to the First Order. And Hux had done just that, presenting the ideas to Snoke. He had taken the ideas away to see if they were good enough and had come back with good things to say about them. Then he had twisted in a dagger by ordering Hux to go and retrieve the materials he needed for these weapons personally. Hux had bitten back the arguments for doing so, but had merely asked that Snoke didn’t send him alone. The dagger had then been twisted in deeper, as Snoke had ordered Kylo to go with him.

And then here they were. Hux glanced around the cave they were standing in, getting his bearings quickly. He had been to these caves before, when he was younger, on a mission to prove his worth and usefulness.

“Follow me, Ren.” He ordered, stalking down the man-made path towards a wooden bridge that connected to the main caves which held the volatile stones they were looking for. The bridge was connected to several structures above the two men from when this cave was used for mining. It was not the best made bridge Hux had ever seen.

He couldn’t see Kylo’s face because of the mask but he knew that the Force user would not look impressed. Regardless Hux continued on, hearing Hux’s heavy boots clattering against the stone floor. They didn’t speak, and within minutes of walking they had reached the wooden bridge.

“It would be better if we crossed this one at a time.” Hux said loudly, bringing Kylo’s attention to him. “This bridge doesn’t look safe enough for both of us.”

“I’ll keep it up.” Kylo replied, his voice harsh through his helmet. “Just move.”

Rolling his eyes Hux planted his feet and crossed his arms, refusing to move. “Listen to me Ren, I’ve been here before for training. This bridge is not safe. Force or not, we’re going across this one at a time.”

Kylo huffed, the sound amplified by the cave walls, and he took a step forward. Hux didn’t move until Kylo’s hands were on him, forcing him to walk backwards onto the bridge. Hux tried to brace himself but Kylo was stronger, using the Force as a wall that Hux couldn’t fight against. As soon as Kylo set foot on the bridge they both felt it wobble and creak under them. Kylo was too angry to notice, but Hux’s senses were impeccably trained. He brought his hands up and placed them on Kylo’s shoulders, surprising him, and making him drop the Force wall.

“Get off. The bridge!” He ordered, shoving Kylo this time. Kylo stumbled back in surprise, off the bridge and back to safety. Hux tried to follow, but only managed one step before the bridge broke beneath him. “REN!”

The cry came out before Hux could stop it, reaching for Kylo but he was just out of reach. Kylo lunged for him, and his fingers brushed against Hux’s but not enough to give him a good grip on the General. The feeling of falling made Hux’s stomach lurch and it was only biting his lips hard that stopped Hux from screaming. He heard Kylo yell something but it was deafened by the wind rushing past him. Closing his eyes, Hux took a breath and tried to remember his training. He had been told that if he ever found himself falling from a great height to make sure he landed on the balls of his feet, with his arms tucked around his head for protection. Upon landing, he should fall to the side, avoiding falling onto his back to reduce damage to his spine. His head was running through all the different scenarios of what could happen if he messed up the landing, or it was water he was falling into, barely realising when something seemingly wrapped around him to slow his fall.

\--

Kylo knelt on the edge of the cliff, hands out, mind latched onto Hux’s falling form and manipulating the Force around the General to slow his fall. He couldn’t stop it without having an iron grip on Hux and Kylo didn’t want to hurt him. But with a controlled fall the injuries to Hux would be minimal. Kylo growled and used one hand to rip off his mask, it seemed like he was suffocating in it, and it was making it hard to see. There was another creaking above him, and Kylo glanced up, momentarily taking his attention off Hux. The structures that the bridge had been attached to were falling, but Kylo had no idea how deep the fall was. He could get Hux to the bottom safely before the structures fell, Kylo was determined to.

The structures cracked above him and Kylo knew before he looked that he had to move. Scrambling backward, he narrowly avoided being hit by a wooden beam that would have knocked him down off the cliff along with Hux. His concentration on Hux failed as Kylo banged into the cave wall, momentarily confused. Before he could bring the Force around him and reach out to Hux again he heard a pained cry, and felt as if his heart had stopped.

\--

Hux’s eyes fluttered open and the first thing that hit him was the pain. He vaguely remembered that when he had been falling something had been wrapped around him, slowing his fall. It had been Kylo, Hux thought, with the Force, but it had been disrupted and Hux had fallen the rest of the way, picking up momentum until he had hit the ground. One foot had hit slightly before the other, and though Hux had fallen on the balls of his feet, he had felt the bones in his ankle shatter. Then he had tumbled sideways, onto his left, and then nothing but blackness.

Now he was awake again Hux began to blink to clear his head and assess his damage. His ankle was broken, but with his boots still on he couldn’t properly see how badly. The tightness of his boots was good, Hux decided, probably keeping the break in place more than if he had removed it to try and see the damage. His head was sticky with blood, and it was matted into his hair, and his left side was aching. The radiating pain in his elbow told Hux that bone was probably broken as well. Any internal damage would have to be identified later, Hux considered, since the majority of Hux’s side and stomach were hurting.

_Ren._ He called out, hoping that the Force user could hear him. _Help me._

Silence met his thoughts and Hux had to supress a sob. He had been injured before, concussed from fights in the academy, but nothing like this.

_Hux._ Kylo’s voice rang out in Hux’s mind suddenly, panicked but clear. _I’ve been calling to you! Are you okay?_

_No._ Hux replied honestly, _no I’m not. Hurry down Ren!_

_I’ll be there as soon as possible Hux, just stay calm._

Hux wanted to tell Kylo that he sounded more panicked than Hux felt, but his head was aching too much to think much further. Kylo was constantly thinking to Hux, telling him he’d be down soon, that he was using the Force to build himself a path to get down to the General. Hux listened, trying to control his breathing as the pain washed over him. His world was swimming, consciousness slipping in and out, but Hux forced himself to stay awake. Sleeping in this condition would be a bad idea, and Kylo was going to be with him soon. He could hear the destruction going on above him, as Kylo ripped whatever material he could from nearby to create a path down the cliff face to Hux.

“Hux!”

Kylo’s voice was far away, Hux decided, as he fought to keep himself conscious. Heavy footsteps approached Hux as his eyes slipped closed, and gentle hands took his shoulders, rolling him over and brushing his hair from his face. Hux struggled to reopen his eyes, and a watery image of Kylo’s face appeared before him.

“Hux! Hold on! I’m getting you out of here!” Kylo was even more panicked now he could see Hux. The General wanted to tell Kylo to calm down and get him out of the dirty hole, but he didn’t have the energy. His shaky hand came up and rested on top of Kylo’s hand, unable to grip him properly but giving him enough evidence that Hux was still alive. As Kylo moved to slip his arms under Hux’s knees and shoulders, Hux’s hand fell limp to the floor.

**Author's Note:**

> i wanted the ending to be ambiguous. Does Hux live? Does he die? It's up to you /o/  
> Hope you enjoyed!!


End file.
